Shittier Than Usual
by insomniatic-titans
Summary: After a one night stand, Hange and Levi are left between a rock and a hard place. Can they do what's right and fix their relationship? Hange/Levi, Sasha/Connie, Mikasa/Jean/Eren, Berholdt/Annie.
1. Shittier Than Usual

Why did this have to be so difficult? It was one simple five minute test, and yet Hange felt unusually scared for the results. Scientific tests, especially those having to do with titans, made her excited but something like this was the exact opposite reaction. She would normally think of the pros and cons of her experiments so that's exactly what she did.

Pros: She would be a mother. Levi would get closer to her possibly.  
Cons: That would probably never happen. She couldn't bring a child into a world surrounded by  
danger.

Is there seriously no way to make this choice work? Before she had time to think of any more dependent and independent variables of the situation the little stick started to show a result.

Positive

"No. I don't want this now! I'm at the peak of my research, not the peak of my midlife crisis! And Levi! If he found out he would definitely freak out!" She thought aloud.

As if God had heard her and wanted to make the day even shittier, there was a knock on the door.

"Oi! Shitty-Glasses, let me in."

Hange tried to ignore his voice and fled to the bathroom, only to be stared down by a pregnancy test. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

It had been at least five minutes before she heard her door get kicked open by the monotonous man.

"I know you're in here Hange, come out damn it."

She heard his footsteps coming to the bathroom. If he saw the stick on the sink it was all over for her. Hanges only choice was to come out and avert him in another direction.

"Why are you here Levi?" she tried to say in the most normal way possible.

"Tsk. I should've known you would lie to me Shitty Glasses." He spat out.

"Lev-"

"Because you have your head so far up your as- no you know what so far up a TITANS ass that you wouldn't care about anything else."

She didn't want to listen to this right now. This was the last straw for her today. Taking the test and trying to act normal these few months had been enough for her and now this?! She was about to blow over.

"But I..." She trailed off

"Do you think it's easy for me to watch you fucking endangering yourself because you're thinking about things? Don't you fucking care about yourself at all?!" Levi screamed, grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Of course I-"

"I wasn't finished yet Shitty-Glasses." He breathed in slowly and stops for a moment, looking at her, twisting his face up. "You look damn terrible and smell like shit. Shittier than usual at least. When was the last time you fucking bathed? A week? Month?"

Her tolerance for his insults right now was about zero percent done with his bullshit.

"I've been busy, okay!" She almost yelled.

"With what? Screwing Sonny and Bean?"

"No, I've been fucking you Shortie!"

"That was only once damnit!" He defended.

"Yeah, well it only took once to happen!" Hange blurted by accident. She didn't mean for that to come out.

Levi gave her a mysterious and questionate look. "..Once for what?"

There was a brief pause until it was broken by her sigh.

"I need to go home..."

"Go home? We're in your fucking house right now. What are you hidding from me Hanji?!"

"Someone that will stop humanities strongest." She admitted.

"Someone? Are you seeing someone else?!" He cluelessly responded.

She wondered how he could be so vacuous right now. "For Gods sake Levi do I need to spell it out for you, daddy!?

"...w-what did you just call me?" He wished he could just leave right now. Everything was becoming too confusing.

"You wouldn't even care about us anyways.." She jumped up monotonously on her horse, riding in the direction the wall.

He tried to go after her even though he didn't have a horse. The only thing he could do was run and shout at her. "What do you mean by 'us'?"

"Just go Levi!" Hange squeaked out.

"Stop being fucking irrational and slow down!"

Hange abruptly stopped her horse and faced him, looking as angry as he would be if someone stole his cleaning supplies.

"Irrational...? Are you calling me crazy? You know what, maybe I am! I was crazy about you, but even after years of what I thought was friendship, the only way to make you realize I wanted more was to have that one night stand! You were drunk! If you were sober than night then we would never be in the damn situation and this kid wouldn't even exist!" She ranted, feeling deflated after.

"What kid!?"

"Yours. But I gues we're just too abnormal and unsanitary for the likes of you. Maybe you should go see Petra because she's the only one here suitable for "the world's savior." Hange finished. She was done with him now.

Grabbing the reins of the saddle, she started to head out, disappearing into the land outside the walls. This time Levi was too shocked to follow. He was shot down. Hard.


	2. Now I Realize

Levi was usually stoic and could handle any type of news, whether it about death or combat. This he wasn't ready for. She was right, humanities strongest was becoming weaker. Their conversation kept repeating itself in his head.

"What kid?"

"Yours."

Why was she hiding it from him in the first place? He would understand, right? After a night like that it was obvious this would happen. Levi didn't need to know as much science as the runaway brunette to understand that no protection meant a larger chance of conception.

He felt pretty shitty right now. For the past month and a half Levi had been much harder and brutish on Hange than before. To make their romance less evident to the 104th he tried to throw around some awful comments that were the exact opposite of adoration. It made his usual insults sound like praise.

Everything was adding up now. Why she was spacing out, getting queasy, and not talking to him. Levi felt like the biggest dumbshit for not noticing before. He was taken out of his thoughts when Moblit, Hanges assistant, ran up to him.

"Sir, where is Miss Hange going? I've been worried lately about her. Is there another mission; I saw her ride outside the walls but she was by herself and wasn't wearing her gear." Moblit squeaked out.

Shit...

He completely forgot she fled their argument by going out of the walls. She went without any gear or a team. Not to mention she was pregnant too.

Shitty-Glasses, what am I going to do with you?

"Fucking idiot." Levi cursed under his breath before ridding after her, leaving a very confused Moblit to add more stress to his worries.

* * *

While Levi was given time to think about everything, Hange was trying to ride out as far as she could without being followed. She didn't pay attention to how far out she was from the walls but she knew it was far enough for her to take a break. All of the tears were drying up, making her face rough and red. The dark brown horse she was riding had become parched and slowed down to a halt.

"I guess this is our stop, huh? We're both tired so I guess it's alright, girl. It's nice to get away from it al-" She said to her horse, trying to imagine that it could respond to her. Her chat came to a halt when she noticed a tree, Ilse's tree to be exact.

She recognized the hole in the tree's form. The skeleton was still in there but it seemed like a nice enough place to be safe and comfortable at the moment. When Hange tried to get up into the tree she found it unusually impossible. One problem was that she had no 3DMG to help her get up to the hole and another was that she was pregnant and trying to stretch to that height was extremely uncomfortable.

"God damn it! I swear, why does this seem so hard right now?" She said to herself, not realizing she was making a lot of ruckus while climbing.

"Why didn't I bring my gea-" She complained until she was interrupted by the sound of heavy feet coming towards her. Hange knew that sound anywhere.

It was a titan, and it was heading right at her. Not any titan though, no, this one just HAD to be a deviant type.

Hange didn't have the time to think about discomfort right now, she just needed to be safe so she wrestled her way up into the hole in the tree for shelter from the deviant. On any normal occasion Hange would be more than excitable about seeing the inside of a titans mouth but now she just wanted to vomit her shitty ass off. She had no defense for herself other than the tree and it was all because she was stubborn.

So this is what it was like for you, huh Ilse? I'm in even deeper shit because I don't even have my 3DMG with me. Every part of me knows I'm dying right here and this kid is going down with me.

"Hey, I bet you wanna eat me! Well you probably ARE going to end up eating me so let me complain. I deserve some last words, right?"

The titan didn't know what she was saying but thought she was trying to distract it.

"I spent my whole research trying to decode you titans and ya know what? I enjoyed it but you just hate us in return. Why? For food? For personal gain? I can't live my life because of your race and the guy I love is just so distracted by you that I can't even be with him. You gonna eat me yet? Heh, you'll get two humans in the size of one. I knew I'd die at the sake of my research." She told the titan even though she knew it couldn't understand her.

She let the titan grab her without fighting back and let her body go limp. The deviant clenched its hand into a fist and squeezed the brown eyed scientist like a stress ball. Hanges insides were squirming under so much pressure she felt as if she would puke them up.

My eyes are starting to close up now. This is how I'm gonna die? Seems reasonable enough. It's getting darker now.

Before she was completely out something came flashing in front of her eyes. A green cape, cravat and unchanging expression as always. Was it too late for him? Hange smiled for a small second before blacking out entirely. In her rest she heard the faint sound of his voice.

"Shit...is she still alive? Fuck this is my fault damn it!"


	3. Get Rid of It

Hange woke up to find herself in an immense amount of pain down at her lower abdomen. Above her were bright lights gleaming in her eyes. She didn't really think about everything else around her until the noises faded into her ears.

"Oi, Shitty-Glasses wake up! God damn it, wake up!" The gloomy eyed corporal besides her begged. She never thought she would see the day when he really cried like that. Hange wasn't quite sure if the sight of that was hurting her heart or just her heart hurting from the injury. The pain started to fade away after about twenty minutes; Levi sat next to her the whole time.

Should I pretend I'm asleep? Maybe I should wait till they all leave to wake up.

After an hour of painful stiches and wrappings around her chest, which in her opinion made it harder to breathe, Hange thought the coast was clear so she tried to get up only to be stopped by the one person she hoped was gone.

"Don't even think about getting up."

"Shit…." She said admitting defeat and slowly fell back into her cot. "You're not gonna scold someone who's uh…..injured are ya'?"

"You scared me damn it, is that all you have to say for yourself!?" He said getting closer to her and yanking her by the shoulders, not realizing it could hurt her.

Hange fell back on the bed in pain and put her arm over her stomach to protect herself and their baby, but she could tell he didn't care about it. The only way she could really defend herself now was with her words, so using the last of the strength she had, Hange was going to finish this argument.

"S-Stop stalling and just tell me if I should do it. I'm already i-in a h-hospital."

"Do what?"

"Get r-rid of it.."

"Why would you fucking do that?"

"Well i-it's not like y-you care!"

"Of course I fucking care about it, I care about you! Why else would I have gone after you and ran all the way back from that fucking tree if I didn't!?" He yelled in an overwhelming shout.

"You ran e-even though there w-were horses?"

"Yes, I ran because I wanted to. No! I ran because that damn deviant killed them while I was trying to protect you and I had to run all the way back so you wouldn't get hurt damn it!"

"If you were so w-worried about me why didn't you come g-get me r-right after I left?" Hange said weakly while her eyes started to close .

"Because I…I didn't know what to say to you Shitty-Glasses. I got nervous and needed time to think. I hoped that if you thought I didn't want it you would get rid of the kid and that it would be safer for you. It turned out the fucking opposite happened."

"S-So you didn't want it at all, huh?" She said sounding a bit dejected.

"I never said I didn't."

"B-But you hoped I would get r-rid of it."

"Because it may have killed you or some shit like that. Just because I'm not as fucking nice to some of those teenage cadets doesn't mean I hate kids. Any child of mine obviously is going to be smarter than those idiots out the-"

"You said is g-going to be. You want me to k-keep it?" Hange asked hopefully.

Levi turned away, looking towards the wall. "Y-Yeah..I do."

Before he had time to really process what he had just agreed to, Hange started to cry happily and reached out for him. She couldn't really stretch that far but her noises of happiness were enough to signal him to get nearer to her. Upon going only 4 inches from the brunette, Levi was dragged into a deathly tight hug. For some reason he wasn't rejecting it though, and even softly kissed her until she was unconscious. Right after she was asleep Levi looked at her abdomen, still wondering what damaged really happened.

Pulling back the sheet that covered most of her torso he could see that most of the blood had been cleaned up, her wounds were now covered with gauze, and what he noticed the most was her bare stomach. It looked larger than he remember during that one time. He had a temptation to feel it but wasn't sure if he should. Levi ignored all his doubts and touched her stomach slowly with his hand. The moment his cold hand met her soft, warm skin he felt something. Obviously nothing really protruded from her this early but he felt better knowing that she and the baby were safe now. Levi's lips curled into a small smile as he took his hand off of her and sat down in the chair next to the cot. The next thing he knew Levi had fallen asleep without ease now that the two most important things to him were by his side.


	4. Snooping

The next morning had been much more stressful than Hange and Levi expected it to be. When they were in the infirmary yesterday Levi had ignored all of the questions asked about why her stomach looked different. Even though they were just helping her get better he didn't want anyone knowing but Hange and himself. Sadly, secrets like that don't really stay quiet for that long. Especially now that a certain group of teens had stood outside the infirmary the entire time.

All of the 104th were pretty much snooping on the unknowing corporal, which they knew they would be scolded for earlier but they couldn't help their curiosity. Some would wonder how the loud bunch hadn't been caught but they had one strategy: push eren to put his ear against the door and if he is caught everyone will run. Of course it wasn't fair for him but they picked sticks and Eren wasn't that lucky.

"Hey Jaeger, you got the shorter one so you go." Jean ordered.

"No I didn't horse face! You have the shortest one!" Eren argued.

Armin reminded them that they were shouting. "Shh, Heichou is going to hear you and we'll all be dead!"

"Fine, if Jean isn't man enough to do it then I will!"

"Pssh yeah right, I'm way manlier than you Jaeger."

"Will you two just shut the hell up and listen to what they're saying!" Mikasa intervened.

At the sound of her anger both of the boys stumbled on top of eachother to listen through the door. Even though most of the conversation was muffled they heard just enough to understand the situation and idiotically make gasps. Before they knew it, Eren was falling off of Jeans back, causing the corporal to angrily approach them with so much anger you could see him fuming.

The short man gave them a look that could kill and by face on Armin you would think he was dead. There was a long amount of silence between the stare down the cadets were getting from their corporal. Trying to break the silence one of the braver of the bunch, Sasha Blouse, decided to break the silence.

"Congratulations Heichou...!"

"Run..."The angry corporal responded.

"But we ju-"

"NOW!"

Before another second could pass by, all of the teens were tripping eachother to escape the path of Levi who now looked like a bull fully enraged.

"Hey Shortie, are they gone?"

"Yeah, they're gone."

"Good. Come 'ere, I missed ya'" Hange asked with a little playfulness in her tone.

"Why are you so damn eager? I was there two minutes ago."

Her lip turned into a little frown and she reached out for him. When she tried to get up out of bed Levi quickly stopped her. "But Leviiii! Why can't I get uuuup! I feel better now see!" She said, moving her arm in a weird way to make her look stable.

"Shitty-Glasses I'm not letting you get up until I'm convinced your completely rested up. We're finally having the baby and I'm not gonna let you injury it by doing any more titan involved crap."

"You m-mean I can't se-"

"You know damn well you can't see Sonny and Bean. I don't want you reaching your hands into some titans mouth while your with...with well you know what I mean! It's fucking danerous and your not just responsible for one life four eyes. I will watch you every single minute if I have to just to keep you away from those things."

"Really!? You would do that? Aww Levi I'm so flattered!" She said while pulling him in for another deathly tight hug.

"Yeah I know I know. Just...I want you to be safe, altright?"

"We both appreciate it a lot Shortie."

"We?" Levi asked unsure of who she meant.

"Duh!" She retorted while pointing to where the baby was. It wasn't as evident yesterday where it was but today he could see it a bit more. And today Hange also seemed to glow, not in a burning way but a light that made her seem like an angel.

"So when are we going to tell everyone..?"

"Judging by all those kids who just ran off I think they already really know."

"At least Erwin doesn't know, right?" Levi said chuckling but died down when he started to realize if there were any consequences.

"Oh shit..."


	5. Snooping (First Draft)

Shit. I swear if she doesn't wake up I'll kill he-wait but if she doesn't wake she would be de-

Levi was cut from his thoughts as the titan began thrashing wildly in attempt to fling them both off of its hand. He had to think and he had to think fast. If this were a usual situation Levi would know exactly what to do and would have done it about five minutes before anyone comprehended the idea, but there were casualties to this situation. Hange was still lying in the deviants firm grasp, motionless and bleeding around her abdomen.

Being extra cautious of her chest and what looked like a broken rib, Levi propped her up on his back and thought of his options.

I could kill this titan alone which would be detrimental to both of our health or just get us the fuck out here. I want to kill that fucking titan but I have to keep her safe. If she was hurt again I don't know what I would do with myself...

Before he knew it, Levi was flying right past the titan into the so called "big ass trees" and back to the walls where she could be treated. Upon entering through the gates, many of the cadets were shocked by Hanges condition and would have asked questions, but by the look on the corporals face they knew intervening would on make it worse. They followed but far away so they weren't killed by Levi.

When Levi entered the medical tent everyone recognized Hange and could understand the seriousness of her condition. Before he could ask any questions she was whisked away into another room that he was forbidden to enter.

"What do you fucking mean I can't fucking enter!? I want to see her dammit!"

"W-We know b-but we need to r-run some tests just to see how her vitals are and make sure that she doesn't have any difficulty breathing," One of the nurses responded, trying to calm the irate corporal down. "Is there anything you know about this accident? There is much more blood than usual around the lower abdomen and we are unsure of her condition."

That question had hit him smack dab in the head like a ton of falling bricks. Did she lose her..well actually their baby? He couldn't help but feel responsible for her injury because he didn't just hurt one person but now two. I have to see her. He shoved past the numerous nurses and straight to her room but didn't open the door.

"Sir, you really should not open that door right now!"

"I don't fucking care just let me in" he said shoving the person away from the door, bursting in to find Hange lying on a cot with no shirt on. She was gushing out blood from her rib area and some of the red liquid still surrounded her lip although it was dried up around her lips. Levi really couldn't tell the severity of the injuries but went to stand by her side seeing that she was awake from the pain.


	6. You Aren't Dead?

After the incident that had happened nearly two weeks ago, Hange was still forced to bedrest. It wasn't her choice to lie down like a sloth all day, but a certain grey eyed shortie would't have any more of her bullshit after her last escapade. He gave her no room to breathe at all; Levi didn't even let her see the real sunlight. Hange wanted to get out so bad she would literally dig a hole in the ground with her bare hands and tunnel her way out of that god damn medical tent.

It had been two to three months since that little bastard confined her to the hell known as the "Medical Tent" and it wasn't that much longer until she started to show. Hange really didn't mind if someone saw her but no one did; not under thewatch of the protective father. Even though she was inside there she still managed to have all the symptoms: sickness, mood swings, swelled up feet, and the most bothersome to her, cravings. Hange would have killed to get what she craved at the moment, which just happened to be the apple of the Earth, better known as potatoes.

She had to have them and when she said had she really meant NEEDED those fucking delicious brown vegetables.

_I gotta get those things. I WILL DIE WITHOUT THOSE DAMN POTATOES! _Hange thought in frustration. Slowly and smoothly the brunette lifted herself up from her former confinment. Hopefully Levi didn't hear her get up.

"Oi, what are you doing in there!? Did you fall down again?" Levi said almost like he read her mind

_Well that's just fucking perfect. Shit, I gotta think of an excuse. _

"Just take a um...taking a shit! Y'know how much I gotta s-shit because this kid? Heh...?" She retorted awkwardly hoping she would fool him.

Fat chance.

"Look shitty-glasses, just stay out of trouble for at leaston more night. I have to go on another expedition tomorrow so you gotta act like a damn adult and be mature. That means no experiments, titans, running, and most important no leaving the goddamn fucking tent Hange!"

After hearing his speech she finally had a plan, and a devious plan at that.

"B-But Leviiiii, I f-feel so aloone! Nobody loves me and I'm probably so damn ugly! I smell like a real big shit to-"

Before she could continue to whine, Levi kicked open the door and pulled her closer to him by the shoulders.

"Cut this shit Hange, you look fucking great."

"Great? GREAT!? I LOOK AS BIG AS THE COLOSSAL TITAN! No wonder you won't even fucking look at m-me any m-mooooore!"

"Just come here damn it!" Levi grumbled, yanking her into an embrace.

_Jackpot. _She thought, slowly sliding a knife out of his pocket.

"T-Thanks Shortie, I gotta go! Feeling queasy. Need to vomit! Love ya'!" Hange said, pushing him out the door.

Her stomach rumbled and she furrowed her eyebrows.

_Don't worry hun, Mama's gonna get those damn potatoes for us if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

Hange waited three grueling hours for her black haired grump of a lover to leave his post outside her room. _Now's my chance!_

Tiptoeing as quietly as possible, which really possible for her, Hange went to the side of her tent and cut out a hole in the tents wall and ran. Well, it looked more like a jog.

_Where is the one place I can get some potate-_Then is hit her.

_Sasha. Need. Food. NOW!_

Before the blink of an eye, the woman sped her way to Sasha's _Potato Stash. _

_HOLY PILE OF TITAN EXCREMENT . L-LOOK AT ALL OF T-THE PO-POTATOE-_

**_CREEEEEEEEEEAK!_**

_SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!SHIT!_

Hange hadn't realized how much noise her "potato run" had really made. The lights of all the cadets cabins turned on and groans of girls could be heard. Taking as many potatoes as she needed, all twenty eight of them, Hange fled off into the night.

When the brunette entered her so called prison cell again she immediately started chewing down potatoes. It was then though that she realized a huge as hole where she exited the cell was wide open. THe scientist knew the hole had to be closed but she couldn't pull herself away from the brown god-like delicacies.

_G-Gotta close the ho-_

**"WHO...TOOK...MY POTATOES!?" **a young female voice cried. Everyone knew that could only be one person. A sound of blades of grass being cut from the ground reached Hanges ears. Sasha knew and she was out to kill.

_I gotta fix the opening!_

Starting to tape it back up from the outside she heard the noise getting closer.

_Finally! I closed the damn door! That was so clo-Wait...oh SHIT. _After she firmly taped it up did she realize one small problem, she was outside. _NO NO NO NO NO NO!_

"Hange!? Is that you!? B-But aren't you dead!?" Sasha asked keenly.

"Dead!? What 'dya mean dead? I'm right here infront of you Sas-" she retorted, but realized she was showing her front side to the now almost manic teenager.

"Y-Y-You're...pr-"

"Shh! Yeah, I know. But you can't tell anyone else, alright? And who said I was dead?"

"Levi did. DIdn't you die tryin' to get some weird titan or somethin' like that? Oh, and who's the daddy?" Sashe rambled on.

Hange chuckled. "You just answered one question with your own aswer Sasha."

The auburn haired girl began to crack a grin.

"Woah woah woah so you're...with the c-corporal? BWHAHAHAHA! Oh God that's beautiful! So how long has this umm uh...**thing **been goin' on?"

"W-Well ya' see...we well-No wait! Why did Shortie say I was dead? What was the story he said about me?" She asked the teen.

Sasha began to explain. "Weeeell...It started when everyone saw you guys arguing near the gate a few months ago. When you rode off and Levi went to find you we weren't worried, but later when he left the med tent he said you got squashed by a titan. He never let us go to check you out so we all asumed ya' died or something. Everything WAS pretty strange though now that I think about it..."

_He told everyone I died? How long did he really think that would last!? Did he make that lie because he was ashamed to be seen with me like this...?_

"Hange! Hellooooo?"

"W-What? Oh sorry. What did ya' say?"

"Where is my stash? I know it was you!" she said with more anger in her voice.

"I-I um I-the funnt thing is that well...I was craving potatoes a-and yours were the only ones I could find...please don't be mad! Ya' wouldn't hurt a baby would you!?" Hange pleaded as if her life was on the line.

"N-No but will you pay me back? It wasn't easy to sneak those past **_Papa Levi_.**" she said with a snicker which surprisingly Hange returned.

"Sure but don't tell him about any of this. Actually don't tell ANYONE at all, okay?"

"Gotchya! Well, I'm gonna go skeeo, Night Prego!" Sasha said before zipping back to the girls room. Hange let out a large sigh of relief.

"You see how much your Mama does to save your ass baby? Now let's go to sleep, I'm gonna need the strength to kick your Papa's ass tomorrow. I know you won't be able to see it, but you'll hear about it when you're older kiddo." the four-eyed girl said lightly while patting her small bump.

Another half an hour later and Hange finally got to bed, having dreams of kicking her lovers/liars overly tight ass.


	7. Kicking

Tomorrow he would come back to the walls. It was a place where there was less blood and tears were only somewhat shed. Levi normally hated the idea of returning because he knew he would have to be held accountable for the lives lost in the expedition, but one person he knew would look at him with a face that wasn't filled with shame. At least he thought it wouldn't be, but damn was he wrong.

"Levi, is something wrong with you?" his superior, Erwin Smith, asked.

"What the hell do you mean by wrong?"

"You're smiling...it's not like you."

"Is smiling such a bad thing, Erwin?"

"Not at all, I just assumed that after what happened to Hange.." he trailed off.

_Shit I fucking forgot about that._

Changing his facial features back to his usual stoic expression, Levi had hoped Erwin hadn't noticed his lie.

"We've all lost someone, don't feel like you are the only one."

"Thanks..." Levi awkwardly answered.

The ride back was silent and depressing as usual, but this time he actually had thoughts running through his head.

_I don't know how long I can keep this lie up. People are starting to notice my odd behaviour. Shit, can't a man bring three rations of food to an unknown location without being judged by others? No fucking way. Even some of those brats keep making goddamn rumours about me. They say idiotic things like "I heard corporal is hiding a titan and named it Hange to remember her!" was one of the normal ones. Someone had the fucking gall to say I ate all that fucking food myself. Do I look like a damn pig to them? I just wanted for her not to be judged. If someone found out about her... She might be forced to quit all her research and become a dedicated housewife. I do not want to imagine that. No fucking way would anyone confine my wom-Hange to a home.. She was helping everyone with her experiments, no matter how fucking inhumane it is. I can't let her be locked up in a house all damn day. She wants to explore and discover, not clean the house until it was shiny as a babies ass. Hange deserves better than me but this shit happened and I'm going to get her the fuck out of it._

"Halt!" Erwin boomed, but Levi was too busy thinking he didn't hear.

_I hope she didn't fucking leave the t-_

"LEVI STOP! THAT IS A DIRECT ORDER CORPORAL!"

Before he could make his horse stop trotting, Levi's face had already met the front of the gate. _FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GATE!_

_ The corporal fell off of his horse but when a cadet offered to help him stand he had declined._

"What the hell is wrong with you lately!?" demanded Erwin.

"Nothing! I'm fucking fine now let's just go in before any more shit happens!"

As the wall gate started to open the grumpy and now bruised man let out a sigh of relief. He had breathed a bit too soon though.

Standing right in the middle of the dirt road was none other than Hange, holding a knife and looking quite furious. He couldn't tell what was worse right now, the fact that it was obvious she was pregnant or that her hormones could result in Hange killing someone. At that moment he didn't need to be told that she was going to cause a scene.

"Hey Shortie mind explainin' to everyone here how I'm not DEAD!?"

"How did yo-"

"Escape? Oh you know, all these damn hormones can reallt go to your head. Oh yeah and about that." She couged and projected her voice even louder. "THESE HORMONES CAN GET TO YA! YOU KNOW SINCE I'M HAVING AN ITSY BITSY BABY! OH NO, AND NOT JUST ANY BABY, BUT YOURS! Let me repeat myself again in case no one heard that. I, HANGE ZOE, AM PREGNANT AND THE LUCKY PAPA IS NONE OTHER THAN THE SURVEY CORPS VERY OWN CORPORAL LEVI ACKERMAN WHO IS RIGHT HERE IN THE FLESH! Don't worry though Shortie, I won't tell anyone about that ONE NIGHT STAND." she finished while breathing hard. "Love ya' clean freak."

Although she really only meant to scold him, pretty much the whole city had listened to them having it out with eachother. They were mostly in shock but she couldn't tell if it was because she had "come back from the dead" or because the "other reason."

For the first time in his life Levi actually felt mortified of what everyone was thinking about them. Erwin looked more astonished than anything right now.

"Hange? We all thought you were dead!"

"Well, I'm glad to report that I'm alive." she said but paused to look at her sweet lover. "And DEFINITELY KICKING!" Hange boasted before kicking him off of his steed in one swift leg movement. It hurt her abdomen but she was too proud to believe it. The scientist needed to rest and decided to leave before causing any more problems. The crowd was silent and expected something else to happen but nothing ever did. Hange just patted his cheek a little too hard and trotted off on his horse, blowing him a kiss on the way out.

"U-Uh...congratul-lations sir..." one brave cadet said.

"Y-Yeah! Eh...good...job...?"

Only some seconds passed until the corporal realized he was lying on the ground. He quickly jumped up and, quite roughly, shook the dirt off of himself.

_Dirty fucking street! I just washed this damn cravat! I know she's hormonal and all but she didn't have to fucking kick me off my horse in front of the whole damn Survey Corps. God Damn Shitty-Glasses!_

"Oi, Jaeger! What are you fucking staring at, huh?"

"N-Nothing c-corporal, sir! It's just that, well, why did you tell us all that she was dead?" Eren asked timidly, probably wanting to shit himself.

_Should I lie again? Damn it, I gotta tell the fucking truth to everyone now don't I?_

"Because you little shits would have made her quit her job if you found out about them. She fucking loves her job and I wouldn't want my...burden to stop her damn life. I care for them both and I was afraid that she would be forced to settle down when she really wants to be free."

"Sir, why would you see a child as a burden? It isn't really that easy to have a family in these times with all the deaths too...a-and don't you love her?" another cadet, Armin Arlet, asked.

_Of course I love her! How the fuck else would this had happened? Just because I don't say it all the damn time doesn't mean I don't love her for fuck sake._

"Yeah, you snooping little shit, I love her. Are you happy now that you know I have a fucking heart?" Levi yelled out. A large flock of birds squaked while flying away in fear of the corporals yells.

Erwin spoke up."Why would you honestly think I would make her stop working? Yes, I am aware now that she is in her...**condition **but her research is vital for humanity Levi. Perhaps you are just...what is the word...paranoid?"

"Paranoid? Pff, in what way would I be paranoid? Because I'm fucking worried that Shitty-glasses may get hurt and die, lose our child, fall down, break limbs, go insane, get eaten by a titan, explode? Not if I'm fucking around!" Levi admitted, trying to conceal her worry but his efforts were definitely fruitless.

The corporal knew of the wings of freedom but he never thought he would have the wings of a fucking papa bird, flying to protect it's family.

"Fine, I'll apologize. If I don't she's going to fucking slaughter us all anyways. Don't judge me damn it!" the so called papa bird said to the crowd before storming off to find Hange.


	8. In That Alley

_Where am I even going? It's strange, I've lived in this place all my life and yet I have no recollection of this area at all. _Hange though as her, well actually _his, _horse became slowly spooked out by the area.

The buildings were the same height and size as they normally were, but being in a close proximity to the wall caused a dark shade over the street. She didn't want to admit it but the risky scientist herself was becoming weary of this new discovery. Was it her imagination or was that the sound of footsteps trailing behind her?

_Just stay calm Hange. You're okay and this ovciously is NOT rape...nope this is definitely rape!_

Walking back against the stone wall she looked around for any source of the noise.

"W-Who's there!? I'm not afraid to kick anyone in my wa-mhn?" she said to the mysterious noise before being pulled into a tight hug.

Those hands, that smell, this strength pulling me in; I'd know those things anywhere. It's Levi.

For one reason or another he was extremely sweaty. Had all humanity just ended because the only time she remembered him sweating was sex and now here he was like that one cadet Bertholdt sweating like a sinner in church. His cravat had absorbed most of the sweat from his chest and neck area and by the look of its texture she would've been able to wring it out like a washcloth.

"Le-Levi? What happened? How'd you get here? Why are you so sweaty too...?"

Not letting go of her, he answered back with struggle. "Looked for you...everywhere...w-worried about...you...didn't have...damn h-horse...Ran after you...two f-fucking hours...apologize...s-shitty-glasses."

The tired corporal broke out in a fit of coughs and harsh breathing at every pause. His mind was running mad from the uncleansliness of himself at the moment. The current situation was so odd to him; When was Hange ever cleaner than him? However Hange didn't care, infact she found it to be a heartfelt sacrifice. For someone with such a high case of OCD like Levi to forget his cleanliness and onnly focus on her safety.

Good thing they were close to the wall because Levi's knees started to buckle and before he knew it the both of them were leaning on eachother by the only structure saving the inside world. She could see his eyes get heavier by the second so she let him lean on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I lied four eyes...I just wanted to keep you both safe." he slugishly said to her.

"That's normal, but telling people I died? I mean seriously, wasn't there any better option like _oh Hange went insane and ran away _or _Hange went outside the walls for research_? I was going stir crazy in that tiny ass room and no one to have visit me."

"What do you mean by _no one_? I was outside the damn door for two months shitty-glasses!"

She scoffed. "Yeah, outside..."

"You wanted me to come in? Why not just fucking say so then?"

"W-Well isn't it your job to love me when I look lonely?"

"Have I been gone...that much?" he asked timidly.

"Y-Yeah you have and honestly it makes me feel like I really am dead."

"Don't say that fucking sentence ever again Hange. You aren't dead, the baby isn't dead, and I'm not dead either! As long as I'm by your side we'll stay alive together, got it!? Nothing you fucking do will make me want to leave because I always come back, don't I?"

"But why do you come back? I just slapped you off of a horse in front of your superior and peers."

"Honestly I have no fucking clue but I'm going to come back whether you want me to or not shitty-glasses."

"Sure thing clean freak."

Deciding that they were in an intimate situation and with no one watching them, Levi and Hange scooted closer together by the wall. Now they both realized that not only was Levi tired but she was too. Draping his arm around her waist he softly touched her thigh only to be moved by Hange to her stomach. He felt different than when he touched it weeks before. This time he could feel something, actually someone, touching his palm and it made him smile just a bit.

"Père est avec vous. Sommeil."


	9. Stay For A While

"Oi! Wake up Hange. You hear me? Is your cranium giving it's two weeks notice?"

"Mmrph..." She moaned, rolling on her side so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Stop being a lazy ass and get up damn it!"

Tumbling back around carefully as to not hurt her stomach, Hange glared at him. If looks could kill this one would have definitely been about five bullets to the brain. The brunette still wasn't put on maternity leave so these past few days had been more stressful than ever. Of course she hadn't told Levi that though, she just lied and told him she went out for a walk everyday. The walk turned into a jog and then evolved into some weird sort of hobble.  
_Alright, passed the training grounds! Now I just need to turn the cor-_

"Where do you think you're going?" Levi asked. He was the exact person she was trying to avoid right now.

"O-Oh ya' know..a job."

"Do I look that vacuous? Obviously you were headed somewhere important or you would've walked Shitty-Glasses. I can see right through your lies Four-eyes."

"W-Well I don't always have to tell you where I'm going, do I?"

"You're damn right you have to tell me. I swear to fucking God if you are headed to your experim-"

"Nah, 'course I wasn't headed there...nuh-uh! No way!" she said trying to conceal her white lie. When was she going to learn that lying was definitely not her strong point.

The lance corporal sent her a disappointed glance, turned, and pointed to her research area which was definitely near them.

"Oh come on Shortie! Please! i really miss my job! And it's just a baby. Why should I stop working to save HUMANITY just because of this k-"

"Just this **kid**!? Is it really that bothersome to you?"  
"No! I just miss my old life, okay? I wanna swing through the air again, slice some necks, research for a cause! I'm not doing anything that matters anymore Levi! I feel all ineffectual right now! Can't I do anything?" she pleaded.

"Yeah you can."

"REALLY!? WHAT!?"

"Stay safe, sit at home, eat, sleep, and breathe."

"You cannot be serious, right? We already live like fucking cattle in the walls and now you want me to live like cattle in my own house?" Hange argued, looking red with anger. She could be absolutely sick, and honestly she was.

_Ugh, why is my throat burning..?_

"Look, I know safety really isn't that much of an asset for you, but at least act a little fuckin-why are you making that face?"

Her face clenched up and turned positively green. She quickly verred around the corner and found a bush. Levi hadn't really been paying attention to the whole situation until about thirty seconds later when he heard the sound of her emptying her stomach in the previously green plant. The look on her face was miserable and absolutely horrid. Vomit was hanging from her bangs and gushing out of her mouth.

The clean freak thought the sight was repulsive but yes, he loved that shitty eyed woman so he hesitantly held back her hair and drapped his arm over her shoulder. In the process she accidentally got some of the remains of her breakfast on his shoes. She knew at that moment that she was fucked.

"I-It's okay...just let it out. These shoes were old anyways..." he said, now starting to move his hand supportively up her back.

_Is something really wrong with her? Shit, why does Hange always fuck herself over? Can she not just sit down and stay like anyone else that's fucking asked to? Do I need to use force!? God damn it..._

After about ten minutes of hacking coughs and the emptying of what looked like liquified shit coming out of her pie hole, Hange slumped down on the ground in somnolence until her boyfriend lifted her up bridal style and started walking back to her home. When she really thought about it her and Levi's relationship wasn't exactly...defined. There was no real title for it at all. Was she his girlfriend? His best friend? His wife!?_...Nah, probably not._

"H-Hey! What are you doing!?" she said, both curious and worried.

"I'm taking you home you idiot."

"B-But my wo-"

"Your work is dangerous as hell and if I leave you both alone for even a minute you'd either get injured, eaten, or killed. I'm no babysitter for a grown ass woman...even if it is you."

The rest of the walk back was awkward and silent. At least it was until they reached a fork in the pathway and Levi went in a different direction.

"You know this isn't where my home is Levi."

"Correct, but do you know where we are going now?"

"Wait...isn't this where you live Levi?"

"It was but now...it's where we live."

"Where **we **live? What'd you mean Shortie?" she asked in confusion.

"You really just want me to fucking say it, don't you? I don't know how many more lies you've been telling me, but I can't trust you anymore to be alone. The only way I know you're safe is if I watch you like a hawk. You are going to live here with me until I can actually tell the difference between your behaviour and a five year olds." the man bantered.

"But that would never work! You hate how gross I am and also, where would I even sleep? On the floor? You only have a single bed."

"Then we will share it. Do you honestly think I would make you sleep on the ground? That's so fucking unsanitary." he argued.

_It's probably still as sterile as a doctors office knowing it's Levi's floor _she thought, quietly smirking to herself.

"Do you find the idea of sleeping on the floor fucking appealing?"

"I don't care where I sleep as long as you're the one next to me." she whispered into his ear while snuggling closer to his heart. Hange loved being this close to him; it gave her time to forget all the stress and just calm herself down.

Levi automatically turned a dark shade of burgundy which was obvious to her because of his normally pale and ice-like exterior.

_Calm the fuck down _he thought to his heart. I_'m as red as fire...shit, now my heart is getting faster. Is that happening because Hange is getting closer? No, that can't be why. Sure, I care about her but in that way? Damn, I'm falling in love with the mother of my fucking child._

They held the same position for the remainder of the trek to what would now be their house. At their arrival to the dark oak door things became confusing, especially because in that position neither of them could open the only entrence.

"U-Um so the key-"

"Is in my left pant pocket. Reach in and grab around for it." he said calmly.

Even though she didn't know what her hand was touching, whatever it was it felt warm. _Where the hell is that damn key? As much as I like him holding him, this is really REALLY strange. Wait, why is he so stiff right now?_

"Ugh I can't find it! Maybe I should just use a tighter grip." she said before firming her grasp on the mysterious object.

Levi's face turned so hot she started to worry that he had turned into a titan, but finally caught something.

"Oooh! I think I found it! Wow Shortie, for a key this is pretty big...a-and long...and ha-oh my God I'm touching your p-"

"Y-Yeah...you chose the wrong damn pocket." the cantankerous, and now enerverated man breathed out.

Now that she knew she was in the wrong place, Hange pulled her hand out from his crotch, grabbed the correct key, and opened the door. Despite that awkward scene back there, he set her down at a chair near his dinning area and sat down too, crossing his legs as to not show his unyielding erection.

"Ya' know there's nothing at all to do here...can I go back now?"

"Hell no."

"But there isn't anything to do here! C'mon, can't we do something exciting for once like...um...oh! Wanna cook something?"

"I can't right now." he said quickly under his breath.

"Why not? Come on!" the eager scientist begged before yanking him up.

"Damn it, I said n-"

"O-Oh..."

"Yeah yeah I knoww Shitty-Glasses, laugh your fucking head off at my-" he said before Hange was holding one hand to the table and the other over her stomach; she was laughing, not a giggle, but a loud guffaw.

"Thanks Short-Stuff."

"For what?"

"For giving me something to do."

"What did I give y-oh..."

"Shhh."

"You better brush your teeth first."

She laughed. "I know.."


	10. Levi the Liar

"Sorry it wasn't as good as it was last time. Usually I'm better but...ya' know." Hange said, panting under him. Both of them were sweating immensely, breathing through their mouths before sucking face again.

It was really odd to her how the usually rock hard man could become tractable as fuck in the sheets. She swore he could make both of his legs bend into a 180° angle.

"Yeah, I know. You don't think it felt it, do you? I don't want the kids first sight to be a dick, especially mine..."

"Pfft, I doubt it. Right now the baby doesn't even have eyes or ears so don't sweat it." she responded while dragging him closer to her level.

"Hey Levi, what am I to you exactly? I'm just curious."

"What do you mean? You're special to me if that's what you're asking." her short companion retorted bluntly.

Levi scooted up to a ninety degree position against the backboard of the bed and pulled the brunette closer for a cuddle which she responded to with a tight hug. "I'm tryin' to ask what this...**relationship **really is to you. Do you love both of us or just one? Like, what's your reason? Because I-well I love you Shortie. I know that it sounds dishonest when I say that with a nickname and not your real one but I mean it. Do you...like me back? If you don't that's well um...it's okay, but I just want to know what I mean to you is all."

_It'll be fine if he reject me, right? Before this whole shitty thing happened he never even said anything about wanting me. Well I'm gonna find out now._

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not really. Sex doesn't mean love. It's a process whereby most organisms create offspring even if not purposely intended. Well, not really including titans that is.. But why are we mistaking pleasure for affection? Besides, you were drunk what you knocked me up anyways."

"..." Levi averted his eyes from hers in hope of equivocating the question, but she persisted.

"R-Right Levi..?"

"Y-Yes! It isn't like I would fake being inebriated just to fuck you! What kind of asshole would do that?" he said while his voice cracked.

"...you would..." Hange retorted slowly before trying to think back to the memory of that night.

* * *

**3 months before the accident**

The Scouting Legion was returning from yet another expedition, but this one was special. At least for Hange Zoë it was. The wild brunette couldn't wait any longer for their return; she had just finalized her new conjecture and now only needed a titan to test it on. She begged Levi for over two weeks to find her one and he agreed so this return was when she would meet her new test subject.

Looking into the distance she could spot him coming in and immediately ran to him.

"Where is it? Where is it Levi!? I'm so excited to meet it! Come on! Come on! Come on!" the excited scientist demanded.

"God damn it Hange, it's right here for fuck sake! Just sit your ass down so I can show y-" before he finished what he was saying, she literally sat on the ground.

"A-Are you fucking with me? IT IS AN EXPRESSION YOU IDIOT! JUST GET THE FUCK UP AND FOLLOW ME SHITTY-GLASSES!"

"O-Oh! Okay!" Not even asking, the woman jumped on the back of the horse while wrapping her arms around his torso.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Goin' with you to see my baby! Giddy up!" she whispered before slapping the horses ass, causing it to speed up much to Levis surprised but he steered it.

A few minutes later the unlikely duo made their way to her titan hold. The moment she saw her new titan the woman squealed like a hamster

"YOU GOT ME A D=DEVIANT!? OOOH, I COULD JUST KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Hange said and surprised Levi by lifting him up and squeezing him.

"Oi! Let me go damn it! I know you needed it for important shit so I got it. Wasn't too hard, just took a shit load of time."

"Let's go out! I owe ya' one anyways so let's get drunk Shortie!"

"...I'm not fucking paying."

**Skip to seven shots later**

"And that's when I said thatHE wash the one wit tha titan tooth up DER assh!"

"You really are fuckin' somethin', aren't ya Hange? So, you're already crazy as shit but what's somethin' ya' always wanted t-ta do Hang...gee?"

"HAHA! Did ya' just call me Hang? I-I gueesssss I wanted ta' shit on Erwinnies desk!"

"Ya' want'ta do it?"

"OOHMAHGAHD YEAH!" the drunk scientist slurred before they both stumbled onto each others shoulders.

The two drunk adults stumbled their way through the sleeping barracks, strangely without making a peep. Once they arrived she dropped her pants but by accident had dropped them all the way down. Levi couldn't resist staring. He wasn't sure what was sexier, the fact that she openly tore off all that was covering her mid drift or that she did all that while sitting on his superiors desk.

As she was about to check the deed off of her bucket list, Hange saw Levi slowly stalking near her, only to have the man pounce her to the hard wooden floor seconds later.

"What are y-" she asked until he silenced her with a kiss. At first she pushed him away, but when a Frenchman kissed you, especially one such as Lance Corporal Levi, you don't just refuse. Both of them eased into it and their languid tongues twisted around each others. The saliva they exchanged was warm and thick but still had a certain tang. While both tasted of alcohol, Hanges had the taste of vanilla.

"Right here!?"

He had to think of a legitimate reason to fuck her. _She's drunk...this will be easier than I thought it would be._

"I'm drunk and I don't fuckin' care." he said, acting as if he was drunk then ripped off the clothes covereing her torso in one clean rip.

"Now fuck me damn it!"

"On the ground? Aren't ya' like a total clean freak?" Hange asked now ripped off his shirt. He threw her dark yellow shirt across the room and began taking off the straps with difficulty.

"Why do these fuckin' things have to be so hard to take off? What is this, a new type of chastity belt!?" he said angrily.

"Do I get a turn Bossy Pants?" Sitting up higher so she was on her knees, Hange switched so she was on top of him. "You aren't makin' this fair Levii! I can't be the only bare one here!"

Before he could protest the drunk brunette she tore of all that was covering his vital regions and right in front of her it stood erected. _Well...I guess this has such a cocky ego. How does such a small guy have such a large..._

_((I would write a smut scene but seeing as how I am only 15 and do not want to be arrested or some shit like that I am going to hold off on it until later. Sorry!))_

* * *

Shifting on the bed away from Levi, Hange looked him in the eyes.

"So you WEREN'T drunk? Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I had to.."

"And you had to because...?"

"I love you damn it!"

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth!?"

"Because I'm not fucking weak!"

"'you saying that being in love is weak? That is probably THE most ASININE ASSUMPTION! Love isn't weak, it's what makes us who we are Levi! My family loved me before those bitches ate them; haven't you ever been loved by family?" she asked with urgency, unprepared for his response.

The only comeback he gave was meager and just a grunt before he turned away and covered his eyes with his bangs.

_Did I strike a nerve? Damn hormones making me lash out at him..._Hange thought but was dragged back into reality when he talked between his clenched teeth.

"I don't...remember my fucking family...even my mentor was a fucked up serial killer! You really think I've been loved? I had a family, they were killed and I was never loved in my life damn it! I will never have anyone that cares for me, not even the closest father figure I have had. I'm thirty years old for Gods sake, it's too late for me to care about affection when everyone is either dead or is going to become a corpse. Does that answer your fucking question!?" the older soldier ranted. "Un homme sans souvenirs est un homme perdu...a man without memories is a lost man. That was all I remember from my mother. Every other memory I forced myself to tear out of my head. Besides, memories only distract us from our true purpose: saving humanity."

"B-But you gotta at least remember her name, right?"

Levi shook his head and raised himself from the edge of the bed.

"You do have a family..."

"Is this some shitty joke to you!? How many fucking times need I remind you that I must repeat myself you idiot! I have no fa-"

"You have us!"

She reached out for him as far as her arm would reach while sitting. "True, titans can take away our past but we're the ones that decide the fate of humanity. I'm here for you...we're here for you Levi! We love you too!"

The girl he had fallen for was literally reaching out to him, saying that she returned his feelings. Why was he waiting? What was he thinking? Feeling Hanges love was like having a second change at a life that was taken from him by the creatures made to wipe out the human race.

Now she started to smile, but this one she gave wasn't the same smile she always flashed at him/ This smile showed her real happiness and made her look as if the perimeter around her was glowing. The only time he had seen that light was when a titan appeared beyond the walls.

He wasn't listening for it but heard Hanges footsteps getting closer. Although they were strained and weak, Levi felt her arms curl around him while her stomach hit his back. Other then fucking her he really hadn't been hugged before by anyone. Even though he wanted to embrace her back it felt...unusual to him.

_Damn it..why is hugging so fucking hard? It's just a kid version of sex, right? _Awkwardly attempting it, Levi curved one arm around her back, the other over her shoulder. It looked like he was making an "x" with his limbs.

"Thank you Shitty-Glasses.."

"You're welcome, baby.." Hange said, kissing him on the cheek.

"B-Baby? What the fuck Hange!?"

"Yeah! It's a nick name for ya'! What do you think?"

"It makes me feel like a fucking child. I'm not that short damn it!"

_I swear to fucking God if that kid is taller than me...shit it probably will be. Note to self: remember to push down on babies skull so it will not grow taller than me when it is older...or even if it gets older...N-No! It will because I'm not letting that little shit die! They're my f-family now and I won't fuck it up like before. Not while I'm around!_

__  
**Ugh I am so sorry that it took so long. I wasn't exactly happy with how this chapter turned out but give me your thoughts and share some ideas like what you want in the next chapter. And to the French guest, I apologize if my French was incorrect again. Also, the weird slurred part is when they are drunk. This was my first time writing drunk people so go easy on me!**_


	11. Just a small update

**Hey, this is just a note from the author! I've been working on Shittier Than Usual even though it may seem like I'm getting distracted. I'm kind of stuck between a rock and a hard place right now with names and ideas though so if you have any suggestions it may help me get the next chapter out sooner. Oh and also, for this story I plan on the progression of time to be VERY slow so that this fic lasts longer. I don't want there to be any time skips because contrary to other Levihan fanfictions about them becoming parents I want to show what every day would be like, not just some days. I've chosen some names that kind of stood out to me but I still need your help! **

**To me I have a headcanon that Levi is Jewish and/or Israeli because Levi is a Biblical Hebrew name coming from the Tribe of Levites in Israel which was the name of the great-grandfather of Moses in the Book of Numbers, and the surname Ackerman is also a common Ashkenazim Jewish surname. As for Hange, her first name is a mystery to some but through some research I found that her name may or may not be Estonian and found this to be the definition of her name: r-on (n) (disapproving) a person who tries to be friendly and spend time with rich and important people, esp. to get advantage Wherever there is royalty, there are always hangers-on. While Zoe is Dutch means "life." This was just an update to let you all know what I am working on. Hope you guys are still hanging on to this fic with me 3  
**

**Ciao!**


	12. No, we are not naming our child Science!

I am SO sorry it took so long I had mental issues and self confidence problems but here you go! Suggest what scene I should have for the next chapter!

* * *

"Hell no!" Levi protested.

Somehow Hange had managed to get him to sit down with her and discuss names, but the conversation became more of a debate. They both knew it was going to end in an argument.

"Aww come on! What was wrong with that one?"

"Oh I don't know, probably because no one in their damn mind wants to be named fucking Bean!"

"I'll have you know it is a VERY popular name right now!"

"Only because you name every titan that. This child ain't some test subject!"

"Fine! What do YOU think is an **appropriate **name then Mr. Sarcasm!"

"W-Well..." He stuttered. _Shit_.

"Mr. Sarcastic" hadn't even thought of any names to argue with to tell the truth. Thinking from the top of his head he stumbled out the only thing that came to mind.

"Louisa...?"

"That boy would be so fucking embarrassed to be named Louisa that even a titan would be ashamed to eat someone with such a stupid name!"

"...You seriously thought I meant that name for a boy? Are you fucking senile? I meant for a girl you idiot!"

"I..oh s-sorry..." Hange said, disgruntled by his comment. Her mood swings were extremely severe and frequent now that she was further along. Even though Levi wouldn't admit it the woman scared him at times.

He clenched his palm over his face in tension. "I didn't mean it like th-no don't fucking cry Shitty-Glasses! Just calm down, I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, you just t-think I'm stupid!"

"You aren't stupid, I only said that because I was angry at the insult. I'll give you more credit just don't name it something that it will hate you for." the Lance Corporal insisted.

After the large argument dragged on for another hour they decided to stop thinking of their own names and just find a book with some. Levi suggested it because if he had to hear another one of the girls "creative" names he would stab himself in the chest. He could put up with names like Evana and Atticus but the line had to be drawn at Titanah and Science. Yes, she wanted to name a child Science.

Hange waited in their living room for about three minutes until Levi came back with an old, dusty, torn up book up names. They both grabbed a random page, opened it up, and spotted to the first name they liked. Afraid of aggravating her again, Levi decided to wait for her choice.

"Avi...I...I like Avi." The brunette revealed without emotion.

"Why do you think that one is the best when you haven't even looked through the whole book?"

"It reminds me of you. Ya' know, Le**v**i and A**v**i? Both have the letter V in them? And before you ask, yes I mean this for a boy. You can choose a girl name."

"I already did."

"That fast?"

"You going to let me say it or keep talking about how I have an incredibly fast choice?"

"Let it out!"

"Maria.." Levi suggested. After he said that name the room became quieter than before. The name was upsetting to them both but he wanted to explain himself.

"It protected us for years, so maybe the name would do the same of her...if it is a her. The wall wasn't held but I'm not letting this Maria break."

Hanges eyes were puffy but she kept in her tears. "I'm okay with that; I trust you to protect here, not that she would need it though. If it's our kid they would kill titans in their sleep!"

"That sounds like a terrible fucking habit. It would be sleep walking for psychos."

"Aren't we all psychos Shorty?"

"Just the three of us Shitty-Glasses."

Both of them slammed the book back into the shelf it came from and went back to what they were doing: Levi to his cleaning and Hange to her research at home. From that moment on the child wasn't just a subject to talk about but everything became real, it was a person. It was theirs. _Whether you're Avi or Maria, you're coming into a dangerous world but you will make it. _


	13. Vanished Into Thin Blood

_Sixteen weeks down, possibly...Who knows how many left to go. Doesn't it have to do what a trimester? What the fuck is a trimester? Some kind of symptom? Either way it's probably dirty. I have to get used to this "filth" no matter how much I hate it though. This house used to be mine alone, but now it belongs to me and the living dirt magnet. Speaking of dirt magnet, where the fuck is Hange?_

"Oi, Hange! What's taking so long? Erwin's gonna have our ass' if we miss this damn meeting!" Levi asked his girlfriend urgently from behind the door.

For the past twenty minutes Hange had locked herself in their bedroom claiming that she was just getting dressed. He knew that was bullshit though because usually it only took the girl about one fourth that amount of time to get ready.

"Like I said ten minutes ago, I'm coming!"

"What the fuck could you possibly be doing in there? I will kick down this damn door if you don't open it up in the next ten seconds!"

The brunette took a small second to respond, sounding reluctant to speak. "You wouldn't really d-"

Before Hange could finish her sentence the tall wood door burst open and the angered corporal had come into her view.

"Now tell me w-" He said until stopping mid-sentence when he saw what she was doing. There Hange stood, observing herself in the mirror with her shirt lifted half way above her protruding waistline. The expressions on her face were of unease and perplexity, but why? Was something off?

Levi felt a twinge of worry flick off inside himself and asked her a barrage of questions.

"Is something wrong? Are you okay? Did something shitty happen?"

"No, no! I'm fine I was just...I feel a bit strange. You know for sixteen weeks I'm not exactly supposed to look like...well...this."

"Like what? You look as shitty as you always do."

"I don't know, somethin' just doesn't feel right..."

Knowing that he couldn't just drag her out of there, or at least he didn't want to, Levi took her hand and led her to sit on the end of the bed next to him. It was silent for a minute but she broke the silence. "I don't want to show up there looking like this. I look shitty!"  
"You don't look that shitty."

"Then why do you say it all the time?"

"Because...isn't that our thing? I don't fucking know it's just what we do I guess. But you don't look that bad, and who cares what the hell they think. Those bullshitters look worse than you do right now even when they aren't covered in blood which I doubt they ever have those pussies."

"Do you really mean it?"

"If I didn't mean it why the fuck would I say it?"

Hange tackled him with a hug and they both fell back onto the bed. Her laughter, although contagious, only got the resigned man crack a small smile but it was enough for her. Shyly Levi wrapped an arm around her back and stared up at the ceiling until he heard the other respond.

"Fine, I'll go. But if anything happens just remember I warned you!"

"I got it, I got it. Come on, our ass' are already 80% ripped. If anymore is bit off we won't be able to crap."

"You know, we think too much alike sometimes it scares me."

"What in this humanity isn't scary Hange?"

With that last comment he left the room allowing her to finish getting dressed and they headed out the door.

* * *

"WHY...THE F-FUCK...MUST THE WALK...BE SO DAMN...LONG!" Hange coughed, completely out of stamina and air. A lot of things had become harder for her to do but walking? That was just fucking pathetic.

Levi had been walking besides her the whole time but secretly walked slower so she wouldn't feel ashamed of herself.

Finally reaching the meeting room they opened the door slowly in hopes no one would hear or notice them, but those hopes were in vain. Every pair of eyes in the room were directed at either Hange, Levi, or the girls stomach. Her defense was to try pulling down the small beige jacket over her bump but the only thing that did was make her look nervous and secretive so she opted to sit in her usual chair next to Levi.

As the long conference dragged on the two of them began to notice snickers, mutters, and not so secretive pointing at them. You would think that Levi would be the one to speak up and stop it but this time it was Hange. Thanks a lot hormones, I fucking love you! Hange thought sarcastically.

"What the fuck are you snickering about!? Is something FUNNY to ya'? Do you find the safety of humanity funny you little shit for brains?"

Some more laughing came, mostly from the members of the MP, and became more evident to everyone.

None other than Nile Dok decided to rebuttal. "Don't you get that we're laughing at you? I mean you've gotten pretty husky lately; I wouldn't be surprised if you were a shifter. And you're not even working anymore, eh? Got to we-"

"Husky!? I've had just about enough of your shit Nile!" Oh he was fucked now. "I'm not god damn weak I could take you right here, right now you little shit kicking pacifist. At least I'm strong to not pussy out on humanity and stay in the fucking walls!" Hange yelled, kicking back her chair and going around the table to take her anger out on the chief of the Military Police.

_Oh shit, no she can't fucking fight. What the hell is she thinking! God damn it Shitty-Glasses don't be a dumb ass, you're supposed to be smart for fuck sake!_ Levi thought, getting up and trying to intervene but he knew that when she was determined nothing could stop that crazy woman. Erwin would have stopped it as well but he knew, like the corporal did, that nothing stops her.

"You really want to try and hurt me don't you Husky Hange? Pfft, that's pathetic. I'd pity you but those insults you sling really makes me not give a damn about your pain. I'll play your little fist fight you hormonal w-" Dok sarcastically answered but was cut off when the girl pulled his chair out from under him and threw it across the room.

With an almost satanic chuckle the scientist responded. "I don't need your damn pity ya' spineless bastard! Now get up off of your ass and fight me like a man, that is, if you even are one."

Anger pierced through his body and with an aggravated groan Niles raised himself to his feet, pinning the cackling woman against the wall. Since her arms were pinned down the only move she had was to kick that mother fucker in the dick, and that is exactly what he did. A groan escaped his mouth as he bent down to recover from the blow while Hange relaxed for a second seeing that he was in pain. What she hadn't expected though was that he would send back a swing in return to the only place that it shouldn't be; a blow went straight into her stomach.

"U-Ugh, shit...!" She stumbled out her lips before clenching her midsection and collapsing to the hardwood floor. All she could see now were worried faces huddling around her and the ceiling. Of course most of the faces gazing at her were concerned but none so much so as Levi Ackerman. His worry turned into definite fury as his face was directed towards Niles.

"I will fucking murder you, you son of a bitch! I don't care who the fuck you are I will make you wish you were eaten by a god damn titan when I'm done with you!" Levi said, grasping the collar of the mans shirt. He struggled to conceal his feelings at the moment but he just couldn't. Trying to do that was like trying to keep cut down a tree with just one swing of an ax.

The rest of the room was silent at his actions until someone uttered out the one word they had seen too much of in the past. _Blood..._

"H-Hange!?"


	14. Vanished Into Thin Blood Part 2

_Blood..._

"I don't see why you're all so worried about a small bit of blood. That's just feminine shit, isn't it? Happens once a month...psh more like once every week." One asshole answered.

The scene that happened a month ago was very loud and viewed by many people. Realization hit when he remembered that it was only people inside Wall Maria who had seen it where none of the Military Police had been.

Shock still froze him and he began quickly thinking.

_She can't even have her period, Hange's fucking pregnant. What the hell else does that mean? It...It couldn't have...No..._

As thoughts raced through his head the definitely injured woman tried to raise herself off of the ground and leave the room. Everyone looked at them with apparent curiosity and seriousness.

'Go." Erwin said quickly, dismissing the two from the most unusual meeting any of them have probably ever had.

Not wasting any time, Levi carefully picked her up in a close hold against his chest and walked out.

"Are you still bleeding?" He asked but didn't receive a response from her. "Why did you do that you idiot? Did you even think about the repercussions!? You're hurt, and god know what the blow did to t-"

His worried rant was cut short by her sharp intake of breath. Levi could see the pain in Hange's miserable and unchanging face.

"Damn it all Shitty-Glasses, can you just tell me how you feel?"

The broken woman's retort was short. "Hollow."

* * *

Upon their arrival to the infirmary both were taken to a room in the back. In his life the corporal viewed many colours: bright crimson red blood, pale lifeless skin and dark green leaves on the big ass trees. Currently though his view was a bleak monochrome. He only saw through that somber filter when he sensed another death.

As soon as she was set down on the cot Hange was much livelier than before. How she looked now made her appearance ten minutes earlier look deathly, but her face was still melancholy. It was as if the pair had completely swapped personalities. Silence filled the room while both of them averted each other's eyes.

Seven minutes later a doctor came in and asked about the issue, not taking any time for social conventions or greetings. Things passed by too quickly for Levi and all he could do was wilt down into a wooden chair, paying languid attention; he was still holding her hand through it all.

Neither of them spoke a word while they awaited test results until they heard the door open.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Dr, we live in a world with fucking man eating giants, just tell us damn it!"

"Alright, Alright! The bad news is that it miscarried from the impact on her stomach."

At that split second the girl whimpered while clenching her eyes shut like a titans teeth closing in on its prey.

He swore that he could feel her hand slowly slip out of his grasp. As much as he wanted to break, Levi knew he needed to be the worlds strongest...but this situation was completely different. Its life, their creation, their love, was now covered in plasma and was never even given a fair battle. Sadly, that's life though: Survival of the Fitest.

She cried before but never like this. Sure the woman has had many near death experiences but you could almost see her heart falling to the ground and shattering. He knew that feel as well when he dropped something special: a teacup.

"I am sorry I had to be the one to tell you. Oh! The good news is that your other baby is completely fine and very healthy."

_O-Other…?_

"Why are you both so confused? You DID know you were going to have twins, correct? I guess our worlds strongest had the world's strongest sperm."

Neither of the couple could move. Were they sad or happy? How could they not notice before? Hange was the only one to ask a question.

"What is it..?"

"What is what?"

"It's gender?"

"Don't you want to wait?"

"Fuck no! Tell us!"

"The girl is still alive. The boy however...I am sorry. I'll leave you two alone." The man said, walking out.


End file.
